


休假

by Zuth



Category: all笔 - Fandom, all谦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuth/pseuds/Zuth





	休假

1.  
金有谦从没想过会看到林在范这个样子。

那个总是能帮他解决任何问题的哥哥现在被另一个更年长的压在身下肆意操弄着，发出猫一样的呻吟。

金有谦僵在了门口。

他感到一种爬虫噬咬般的热度慢慢爬上全身，同时，一种隐秘的羞耻感袭击了他。让他无法移开视线。

这次巡演中一次少有的休假，他昏睡了大半天，然后被饥饿唤醒，想要去找也留在酒店休息的哥哥一起吃饭，却没想到看到了这一幕。

从那不过三指的缝隙中，林在范好看的脖颈随着起伏的节奏若隐若现。他因布满细密汗水而闪闪发亮的手臂欲拒还迎般地搭在身上那人的肩膀上，晃得金有谦头脑发昏。

随着喘息声不断变大，屋内的动作随着一声像是被掐进嗓子的尖叫戛然而止，然后一切归于平静。金有谦也不自己觉地屏住了呼吸，小心翼翼地打算转身离开。

“Hey,有谦，你在这做什么？”

“！bam……没…没什么…我就是路过。”

他被同龄的亲故吓了一大跳，慌张掩饰不住地表现在脸上。

“别说谎了，我看见你在这站了好久了。在范哥在干嘛？”

来自泰国的忙内明显不信这蹩脚的讲话，他一边露出疑惑好奇的神情，一边向金有谦逼近。

金有谦支支吾吾地没法回答，脑子里被刚才哥哥们酣畅淋漓的性事搅得乱七八糟。他只能下意识地不断后退，想要挡住门缝内的光景。

却不想门早已被刚才事件的主人公打开了。

金有谦被进门处微微高出一截的台阶绊了一下，不受控地向后倒去。但预想中的疼痛并没有到来，他倒入一个精瘦但有力的臂膀之中。一股混合着汗水、精液，还有那个人特有的好闻味道从环绕着他的身躯上传来。他转过头来，发现是Mark。

金有谦一下子红了脸，他挣扎着想要起身，但不知是有意还是无意，Mark的手掐在了他最敏感的腰部。突如其来的刺激让他措手不及，他像出水的鱼一样弹跳了一下，然后挣脱了Mark的钳制。

“Mark哥，对不起，我不是有意偷看的，我们这就走。”

他直起身抓过不知什么时候也进了门的亲故的手腕，想要带着他逃离现场。但却发现bambam并没有要走的意思。

97年的这一位在进了房见后迅速掌握了事态。他带着一种似笑非笑的神情探头瞧见了躺在床上的林在范，忍不住吹了声口哨。

“厉害啊Mark哥，连在范哥都能搞定。”

只披着一件浴袍的男人抬起手捋起被汗水浸湿的刘海，露出轮廓分明的眉眼，还挂着汗珠的眉尾透出一股子野性的色情，他开口道：

“既然撞见了，不如一起玩？”

“正合我意。”

 

 

 

2.  
金有谦无法理解bambam为什么能够这么自如地接收这个提议。他看着自己的亲故逐个解开衬衫的扣子，然后是皮带，很快赤裸着身体爬上了林在范的床。

直到Mark的手牵住他的腕子，温柔又不容置疑地把他拉到另外一张单人床上时，他才开始理清现状。他被自家的大哥慢慢推到，那双任谁见了都会夸赞的手现在正从他的体恤下摆伸入。金有谦害羞极了，他不敢看Mark的脸，于是偏头想把自己藏进枕头里，却发现隔壁床上的两人已经开始肆无忌惮地拥吻，水声啧啧，毫不掩饰。他更加害羞，只好又转回头来，看着Mark跨坐在他的大腿上，精致的脸不断向他靠近。

“谦米别怕，交给哥来就好。”

于是那片阴影笼罩了他，他感受到Mark的鼻尖蹭着他的，柔软的唇舌贴合在一起，撬开了他牙关。他从以前就觉得Mark哥应该是个吻技很好的人，而现在他切身体会到了什么叫技巧超绝。牙齿被细细舔过，Mark勾着他的舌尖不断吮吸，敏感的上颚与柔软的舌苔相互摩擦，津液四溢，他完全跟不上哥哥的速度，只好被动地承受那猛烈的攻势。很快这个初出茅庐的男孩便气喘吁吁，他扭着头想要逃离，却被哥哥换着角度加深了那个吻。

快要被Mark哥吻窒息了……他忍不住发出软软糯糯的鼻音求救，然后大哥终于松开了他。

在Mark眼里，现在的金有谦就像是一道美味的大餐。他刚刚被蹂躏过的双唇泛着红艳艳的水泽，瞳仁上布满楚楚可怜的雾气，苍白的皮肤加上泛红鼻尖，让他有一种想要狠狠欺负弟弟的念头。于是他一把脱下浴衣，俯下身子去品尝忙内雕刻完美的喉结和锁骨。

细软的皮肤被叼在齿间轻轻研磨，金有谦小声地惊叫出来，他的哥哥用一种微微有些刺痛的力道在他身上留下一个个红痕。刺痛过后，细微的快感逐渐叠加，让他慢慢颤抖起来。不消一会儿忙内就被脱得精光，在洁白床单的映衬下他更是白的不像话。Mark现在才惊觉原来这个弟弟是这么的诱人，他一只手抚上他的乳首开始大力揉搓，另一只手裹挟着润滑的膏体探入男孩的股间，这举动立刻激起忙内发颤的尖叫和愉悦的颤栗。

湿滑的软肉一下子裹住了Mark的手指，他想象了一下待会进入忙内身体该会是怎样一番感受，忍不住小声咒骂了一句：

“嘶…Damn…有谦米真的太紧了…”

金有谦感觉自己的脑袋就像是一台超载的电脑，濒临紊乱的边缘。无论是旁边床上队长和bambam做爱的响动，还是Mark哥在他体内抠挖的手指,都让他瘫软发热。  
另一边bambam终于尝到了平日里对他十分严格的林在范的滋味，在进入林在范体内的那一刻，他精神上的满足感使他浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。下体被火热又柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着，肠肉随着林在范支离破碎的呼吸不断挤压蠕动着，爽得他头皮发麻。

“操，在范哥的屁股真是极品。”

“闭嘴吧bam！啊…唔…”

他深吸一口气大开大合起来，每一次都用力挺进最深处再全部拔出，逼得林在范不得不大声呻吟。说实话bambam的技巧差劲极了，可他那毛头小子一样不收着力道的四处戳弄，却也给林在范带来了别样的快感。敏感点被毫不留情地持续刺激着，他终于忍不住开始求饶：

“慢…bambam..慢一点！唔…啊…”

但忙内并没有听哥哥的话，他从林在范看似痛苦的表情中发现了隐秘的欢愉。那个冷酷又性感的男人显然十分享受，但耻于把放荡的一面暴露在弟弟眼中。于是bambam燃起征服的欲望，他更加快速地操弄着那泛红的蜜穴，手里揉搓着哥哥硬得发红的下体，想要把他逼入失控的禁地。

空气中体液的味道逐渐加重。等到三只手指能在忙内体内顺利进出时，Mark意识到他可以进行下一步了。他将手覆上男孩不断溢出前液的挺立，富有技巧地撸动起来，然后凑近金有谦的耳边：

“谦米，哥哥要进去了哦”

然后他感到肩膀处那个毛茸茸的脑袋微微地点了点。

得到了应允，他一手扶住自己硬得发疼的阴茎挤进了忙内刚刚被润滑完的穴口。最敏感的头部一进入便被肠肉从四面八方吮吸，Mark紧了紧牙关挺过最初的刺激，然后慢慢把剩下的全部插入忙内的身体。金有谦被陌生的感觉刺激得不断淌出生理泪水，他张着嘴无声地尖叫，感受着哥哥的火热硬挺一点点刺进他的体内。等到两人完全契合时，他们都不约而同地呻吟出声。

稍微适应了一会，Mark开始了动作，他微微有些上翘的形状在每一次进出时都狠狠蹭过金有谦体内最敏感的腺体，让他随着挺动的节奏发出一声又一声地软糯甜腻的呻吟。

平日里哥哥们就喜欢调笑他的嗓音，而此刻这充满情欲的声音无疑成了在场所有人的催情剂。

“shit！有谦也叫得太骚了吧。”

bambam感到自己被软肉包裹中的性器像是回应金有谦的呻吟一样又涨大了一圈，让那个正在被他操弄的男人难耐地皱了皱眉，露出一副该死的性感表情。于是他把手掌贴上林在范形状饱满的胸肌用力揉捏起来，下半身不停，每次只抽出一小部分，然后再次深入哥哥体内，速度快到不可思议。

林在范的嗓音都被操得发抖，他的膝盖被压向自己，而那个队内倒数第二年轻的弟弟正从上至下用力操弄着他。让他感到一种背德的快感。

汗水从bambam的笔尖低落到林在范的眼下，好像一滴眼泪。他看见他微微眯了眯眼，顺直的刘海汗湿在额头上，让这个哥哥显得乖巧的不可思议。

就快要攀上顶峰了，他屏住呼吸开始了最后的冲刺，而林在范也加快了撸动自己性器的速度。随着最后一次重重的撞击，林在范尖叫着释放了，精液溅到了bambam的胸口上，又缓缓滑落至两人乱七八糟的相连处。高潮带来内部的痉挛让bambam也跟着达到了顶点。他在射精的同时缓缓的顶弄着，试图得到最大程度的快感。等到最后一波精液都射入林在范体内后，两人汗津津地抱在一起，止不住地喘息。

连续两场疯狂的性事耗尽了林在范的体力。他很快陷入昏睡中，而bambam则是翻了个身，神闲气定地开始观赏着隔壁那场还未结束的好戏。

 

 

 

3.  
Bambam从没想过近距离观看金有谦被操弄是如此赏心悦目的一件事。他刚刚释放过的性器很快又硬了起来，被他懒洋洋地套弄着。

金有谦优越的长腿挂在Mark的臂弯上，臀部被顶弄的离开了床面。他嘴里断断续续地叫着哥哥，湿润的长睫毛和泪痣让他显得靡乱色情。Mark感受到忙内肉壁的收缩越来越频繁，便加快了手上撸动的速度。他一边揉弄着弟弟饱涨的囊袋，一边摩擦着包皮和头部之间的系带，随着他再一次控制方向用力蹭过男孩体内最柔软的那点时，Mark用拇指大力擦刮手中硬挺顶端的小孔。

“啊啊…Mark哥…啊！哥哥……”

金有谦控制不住地喷薄而出，浓稠的精液溅在自己的肚子上，爽得眼睛微微翻白。

“哇哦，Mark哥厉害啊。结束后能把有谦让给我吗？”  
bambam一边观赏着金有谦射精中的脸，一边夸赞着大哥。他已经等不及想要尝一下金有谦的味道了。

而Mark没有回话。他感受着忙内射精中的极致收缩，深深地吸了一口气忍下释放的冲动，然后绷紧肌肉又挺弄了百十来下，才一把抽出自己紫红的青筋暴起的性器，低吼着喷射在了金有谦的腰腹之间。

喘了几口粗气，Mark从高潮的疯狂中平复下来，他拿了一块湿毛巾温柔地擦干净忙内布满泪水和汗水的脸，又给小孩喂了口温水。

“有谦是第一次，别内射。”

然后转身去帮昏睡中的林在范清理身体。

 

 

 

4.  
bambam应了一声，然后爬上了床。

先是往自己亲故的腰下垫了个枕头，然后他便凑过去吻上那渴望了很久的双唇。金有谦的唇形长得漂亮，唇峰唇角都含情，加上本身就嫩红的唇色，看上去诱人极了。bambam的唇舌贴上比他小两个月的男孩的嘴唇，寻着缝隙进入甘甜的齿间，与对方的软舌共舞。他们的呼吸交融在一起，扑在对方的脸上，喘息夹着喘息、欲望缠着欲望。

接吻的同时bambam并没有忘记抚弄金有谦其他敏感部位。他揉捏着他手感绝佳的雪白臀瓣，然后手指从穴口滑到会阴，再从会阴移到囊袋，最后顺着柱身上下移动。感受着忙内的性器在他手中逐渐变烫变硬，bambam松开了金有谦的嘴。他的视线落在了有谦雪白胸膛上浅褐色的两点。

因为先前Mark的揉弄，那两点已经是挺立的状态。bambam低下头一口含住了一边，把敏感的乳首夹在齿间咬噬吮吸，这一下金有谦又从嗓子眼里冒出让他感到腰眼儿发酸的叫声了，于是bambam像是得到了鼓舞般更带劲地玩弄着忙内胸前的两点，直到他被叫得再也忍不下去。

“祖宗诶，再叫我就要射了…”

他掰开金有谦的双腿一鼓作气插了进去。

刚刚结束一场性事的小穴很容易地就接受了bambam的硬挺。金有谦有些委屈地捂住自己的嘴，想要挡住那些恼人的呻吟，但仍有一些逃了出来。他没想到和bambam做爱居然是这种感受。尽管比不上Mark哥的粗大，但他亲故的性器居然比Mark哥更长，一次又一次地探到他从未被触碰到的深处。

很快金有谦的嗓子就叫哑了，他被不断顶弄着向上，在头快要撞到床头的时候，bambam抓住他的腰猛的一个下拉，把他用力钉在了自己胯间。忙内被刺激的要射，但bambam看准时机一把掐住了金有谦性器的根部。他无措地向上挺了挺腰，难受地直接哭出了声：

“bam……松手…求你…”

但他的亲故并没有同意他的请求，而是自顾自地不断冲刺。金有谦只好向另外一个哥哥求助。

“Mark哥…呜呜…啊…哥…帮帮谦米…”

这边Mark刚帮林在范掖好被角，转头就看见小孩哭的满脸是泪，惨兮兮地向他伸手求救。他一下子心疼得不得了，快步走过来把人半抱在怀里安慰。瞪了bambam一眼，Mark温柔地托起忙内的脸颊与他接吻，抽噎不断的小孩渐渐止住哭泣，但还是难受得直哼唧。随着另一个男孩的抽插，从正在接吻的唇齿中漏出一断断续续的呻吟。

bambam看着金有谦与Mark拥吻在一起，而自己的硬挺正在同一个人的股间进进出出——这场面简直淫乱到不可思议。他再也忍不住了，用力一撸男孩的性器，然后在金有谦尖叫着释放的同时，任由自己泄在了那筋挛的最深处。

 

 

5.  
“啪！”

Mark看着床上昏迷过去的金有谦，忍不住一个爆栗敲在bambam的额头上。

“叫你别内射！”

“诶呀～我实在是没忍住嘛～”  
bambam捂着额头辩解。

 

 

 

 

“Mark哥，下次休假再叫上有谦一起吧。”

“……嗯，交给你了。”

 

 

End


End file.
